


Two Girls, A House, and A Future

by theyellowcurtains



Category: Leah on the Offbeat - Becky Albertalli, Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic Girlfriends who run my entire life, F/F, Future Fic, Next Door Neighbours, Okay this ended up being mostly a wedding fic, Proposals, Ten Years Later, There's No Dialogue Sorry, This Ended up Being More Than I INtended, Wedding, i suck at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: If you’d asked Leah ten years ago if she thought she would end up where she is now there’s no doubt she would just laugh.





	Two Girls, A House, and A Future

**Author's Note:**

> So I don’t know if these girls are gonna get as many fics as Spierfeld, so I’m gonna go ahead and write them myself :)
> 
> ALSO WARNING: I’m Australian, I don’t understand how American colleges work or like,, what a house would cost. I think they’re cheaper in America than they are here which would sorta make sense. I’m assuming college is four years, however that’s just based off what I saw in Gilmore Girls. I don’t know if I can change things so please ignore inaccuracies. (ALSO, Can someone please tell me if Georgia is a state or a city? I googled it but it didn’t help. I also don’t know if there’s suburbs in New York, I’m taking my knowledge from How I Met Your Mother.)

If you’d asked Leah ten years ago if she thought she would end up where she is now there’s no doubt she would just laugh. She never thought she’d end up living in a house in the suburbs of New York, that she’d be living with her girlfriend, and next door neighbours with her best friend and his fiancé. She wouldn’t think she’d be working as a graphic designer who’s getting actual work and that her arts actually taking her somewhere. She loves where she’s ended up and honestly couldn’t be happier than she is now.

 

Before college Leah was sure she was going to stay in Georgia for her whole live. But then college happened. Leah was making money off her art through commissions as well as working a casual job at a restaurant while also studying her graphics and art design. Abby was working too, in a small corner store, which helped them earn a bit more money. By the end of four years they were able to afford to move to New York, renting an apartment for three years before finally being able to buy a house.

The house they bought is fairly close to Abby’s work, she’s able to drive or catch the tram if she really wants to. She’s working in a school as a councillor, hoping to help out kids facing issues similar to ones she faces and ones her friends have faced. She’s extremely passionate about her job and that just makes Leah love her so much more. Leah has a bit more of a commute to the office she sometimes works at, but it works out okay because she mostly works from home.

One year ago the house next door was put on sale and without fully thinking about it Simon and Bram bought it. Leah had no idea she would love living next door to Simon so much. She missed having him around so often over the years and clearly this is a way they can be really close. It was also the best feeling when she got to be a part of Bram’s proposal in January. She helped him plan it perfectly and was there, filming the whole thing. She’s never seen her best friend so happy before and it was great.

Simon and Bram getting engaged sparks a conversation between Abby and Leah. Abby admits she really would love to marry Leah one day, she’s just not ready yet. Leah is so fine with that. She didn’t really think about herself getting married ever, but looking at Abby and knowing how much she is loved and how much she wants that forever, she really thinks it’s a great idea. Leah doesn’t mind waiting until Abby is ready. She’ll wait her whole life if it’s needed.

She doesn’t have to wait her whole life, only until the day before her birthday. On the 19th of september, the year Leah turns 29, Abby proposes. It’s incredibly sweet and intimate. Abby tries her hand at drawing for Leah. It’s not quite stick figures, but it’s not much more either. It’s a drawing of what would be their wedding with a speech bubbly coming from Abby’s mouth with “And I said, ‘Check your tumblr.’” That’s about where it ends. Leah feels warm looking at it, but doesn’t quite get it. Abby get’s frustrated and says it herself “God damn it, check your tumblr baby.” And when Leah does, she finds one anon in her inbox just saying “A picture of two girls getting engaged.”

They stay engaged for a really long time, Simon and Bram’s wedding happens and makes Leah decide she wants to wait a while longer and stay engaged. All their friends end up married, some with kids, before they decide it’s time to get married. Really, it’s a good five years before they do. It’s really small, Abby respecting Leah’s distaste for large crowds and big events. It’s their family and close friends mostly, no one from work and no friends families, the only exception being the Spier family.

Simon is Leah’s best man, who insists on going all out celebrating the fact that Leah’s getting married. He manages to convince Bram to stay home with their two year old so they can have a night out and come home to pass out early in the morning. Leah still doesn’t drink much so she doesn’t need to deal with a hangover, Simon gets pretty hammered but still is able to behave and not annoy Leah.

The wedding is small and perfect, Leah thinks Abby is so perfectly gorgeous and cries her whole way through the ceremony, however she’ll deny this fact to the day she dies. Leah’s mum tells her over and over how lucky she is to have found such a perfect person to have as a wife and how happy she is to have such an amazing daughter-in-law. Abby’s mum makes Leah dance with her while Abby is dancing with her dadand it’s a lovely three and a half minutes. Later Leah’s sure she’s danced with every person she’s ever met, including Elliot, Simon and Bram’s son, she finally ends up back in Abby’s arms.

They spend a few minutes laughing about how neither of them wore heels and how grateful they both are. Then there’s a few minutes of being almost embarrassingly wrapped up in their own bubbly before someone announces they have to cut the cake and get people to start leaving. Really the nights perfect and just pushes the last puzzle piece in to make Leah feel like her life is as perfect as it could get.


End file.
